narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko Yuki
|- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | December 21 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 13-14 Part II: 17-18 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 156.9 cm Part II: 165.7 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 42.9 kg Part II: 48.0 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Medical-nin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Occupation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Doctor The heiress of the Yuki Clan |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Konohagakure Kirigakure (Formerly) Allied Shinobi Forces |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Third Division |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Part I: Genin Part II: Jonin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |0125493 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |12 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |15 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Family ' Haku (Cousin) ''Haku's Father ''(Uncle) ''Haku's Mother (Aunt) Harumi Hatake (Daughter) Hibiki Hyuga (First Cousin) Hoshi Yuki (First Cousin) Katana Yuki (Mother) Kiyomi Yuki (Cousin) Mizu Yuki (Aunt) Mizuko Yuki (Cousin) Niko Hatake (Husband) Raiden Yuki (Cousin) Reiki Yuki (Uncle) Ren Yuki (Father) Saki Hyuga (First Cousin) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | '''Nature Type Water Release Wind Release Ice Release Yang Release Yin Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Jutsu Certain-Kill Ice Spears Chakra Enhanced Strength '' Chakra Scalpel ''Chakra Transfer Technique '' Creation Rebirth (Formerly) Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Ice Release: Crystal Wall Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Prison Technique Mystical Palm Technique Strength of a Hundred Seal (Formerly) Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Tornado of Water Water Clone Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release: Flash Flood Water Release: Gunshot Water Release: Snake's Mouth Water Release: Stormy Blockade Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Whip Water Release: Water Wheel Technique Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave Water Release: Wild Water Wave Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Breakthrough Wind Release: Pressure Damage Yin Seal: Release (Formerly) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | '''Tools' Antidote Explosive Tag Kunai Poison Senbon Wire Strings |} Aiko Hatake (はたけ愛子'', Hatake Aiko,'' '''née '''Yuki (雪)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and is a descendant of the Yuki Clan. She is at jonin-level, the wife of Niko Hatake, and is the mother of Harumi Hatake. Aiko also bears the Yuki clan's Ice Release kekkei genkai. Background Aiko grew up in the Land of Mist with her parents and cousins. She was often sad and shy when she was younger because of what her parents would say. Since she's the only child, her parents would put so much pressure on her. Later on, when she was older, she was much more open about things and louder. Later on, after her younger cousins moved, Aiko moved to the Leaf Village to ensure her safety. She also revealed that her older cousin, Haku, had left with one of the Seven Ninja of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. She has enrolled in the academy a few months after. While in the academy, Aiko was not as open as Kiyomi and Raiden were. She mastered her kekkei genkai close to her graduation and helped her cousins with mastering the Ice Release as well. Aiko also graduated with high grades, like Kiyomi. Personality Aiko is very loving, playful, and kind. She is usually soft-spoken in contrast to her younger cousins, Kiyomi and Raiden, but like her older cousin, Haku. She is very eager and polite and uses proper honorifics. She is good-hearted and compliant and dislikes having to injure others in battle. This is the main reason why she decided to become a medical-nin, so she would not have to be on the front lines in battle, and would have an excuse why. Like Haku, when Aiko was faced against an opponent, she would do what she could do to avoid having to inflict major damage and cause severe injuries. Aiko is extremely loyal to the ones she loves and cares for and would go as far as sacrificing her own life and using her body as a shield to protect the ones she cares for. Aiko also holds her friends over her parents because of how much stress and order they inflict on their only daughter. They are very strict and harsh and not only Aiko but Raiden, Kiyomi and even Mizuko and Mizu all disapprove of this. Aiko usually holds the well-being of her friends over her own and was noted to be especially close to Kiyomi and Raiden, though she cared for Mizuko and Haku as well and, with Raiden, comforted Kiyomi as she cried when telling the story of Haku's death. She also cried slightly herself and showed how much she dislikes conflict, death, and sadness. Though she is usually kind and very polite, Aiko is very mischievous and troublesome when she is with her friends. She is noted to be "Konoha's Matchmaker" and annoys and teases all her friends by pairing them up with people they frequently argue with, such as pairing Kiyomi with Kiba Inuzuka. She also teased Kiyomi for her crush on Kaito and Raiden for his crush on Nozomi. Aiko greatly loves her family and friends, no matter how much she will tease them, and this includes her husband, Niko, and daughter, Harumi. She will go to great lengths to save them and is very supportive and affectionate towards Niko. She is very much like Sakura as a mother as she takes pride in her daughter's accomplishments, but admonishes her for wrongdoing just as quickly. Appearance Aiko has light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. The clothing she usually wears have the colors of red, orange, and pink. She wore her hair down as a child and as a genin, but up in two pigtails as a jonin in Part II. In Part I, she wore a short-sleeved red jacket and a pink undershirt with orange shorts. She also started wearing hoop earrings. Aiko wore her down and she wore the Konoha forehead protector around her upper left arm. She wore the standard dark blue shinobi sandals and bandages around her calves. In Part II, she wore a red sweatshirt with an orange undershirt. Accompanying these are pink shorts. She kept her forehead protector in the same place and the cloth changed to black. Aiko's sandals also changed to black in color and she kept the bandages. Like most of her friends, Aiko wore a shuriken holster around her right thigh in both Parts I and II. She also kept her earrings and wore her up in two pigtails. She also gained Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead, though later Aiko couldn't reform her seal and she no longer had it on her forehead in adulthood. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Aiko donned the Konoha infantry flak jacket and the assorted clothing. She also stopped wearing her forehead protector. In adulthood, Aiko would wear a pink, short-sleeved, sweat-shirt that revealed part of her midriff and black pants. She also wears high-heeled shinobi sandals. Aiko also wears light red eyeshadow and white nail polish. She also wore part of her hair up in pigtails, and the rest of it was down. During her free time in both Parts, Aiko would wear an over-the-shoulders pink top, which was short-sleeved, and white shorts. As a child, Aiko wore a red and pink kimono and she wore her hair down. Abilities Aiko is a very skilled kunoichi who possed the skill level to master an S-Rank technique nearly as fast as the one who created it. She also posses a very, very high skill level with the Water Release. Physical Prowess and Chakra Control Aiko has naturally had very high skill in controlling her chakra. She can use a jutsu to its maximum efficiency without wasting too much chakra. Her skill in chakra control was high enough to the point where she could master the Strength of a Hundred Seal in two and a half years, though this could partially be due to the fact that Aiko did not go on too many missions and therefore could focus her chakra into forming her seal more. This chakra control also led her to become a wonderful, and well-known medical-nin under her aunt's tutelage. The main thing that makes Aiko deadly in battle is her sheer speed. As a Yuki Clan member, she can travel through her mirrors and make look like she is in all of them at once. She was also taught the basics of how to use Chakra Enhanced Strength and thanks to this, she can wield super-human strength, though it's not as strong as the one Sakura or Tsunade can use. Ninjutsu Aiko is very skilled in using the Water Release and most of her techniques in battle revolve around that nature transformation. In fact, according to Kiyomi and Raiden, Aiko is so skilled with the utilization of Water Release that it surpasses her skill with Ice Release by a lot. Nature Transformation Aiko's main weapon in battle is her utilization of wind and water-natured chakra to create the Ice Release, which she is very skilled in doing. Not only could she fight with wind and water style ninjutsu but she could also use Ice Release techniques such as Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Aiko can surround her target and attack them even they are in the sky. For defensive purposes, Aiko can create a dome of ice which can handle several explosive tags at once. Medical Ninjutsu Aiko went to Mizu, alongside Raiden, to be trained in the medical arts. Since Mizu was a very skilled medical ninja, it was only natural that Aiko and Raiden would become very skilled too. Aiko's skill with Medical Ninjutsu was so high that she could master Strength of a Hundred Seal faster than the two kunoichis that received proper training on how to master it. With her medical ninjutsu, Aiko can heal any type of injuries done to her or anyone else. With proper training from Shizune, Aiko can properly coat her weapons, such as kunai, in fatal poisons, which she created. Aiko was shown to be more skilled in making actual poisons than she was in creating antidotes. In fact, the antidotes she carries are usually made by Kiyomi. Aiko was also shown to be skilled enough to master Strength of a Hundred Seal very quickly (in two-and-a-half years). This is very impressive considering the fact that she mastered this faster than Kiyomi or Sakura. When she had her seal, Aiko could instantly heal her injuries. Intelligence Aiko is very intelligent and cunning. She easily deciphers complex information or codes. She has high analytical skills and a superb memory. Aiko was smart enough to the point where she could master Strength of a Hundred Seal just by reading about it in books about medical ninjutsu and by hearing about how to master it from Kiyomi. Stats Part I Land of the Waves Arc ''Main Article: Land of the Waves Arc Aiko and the rest of her clansmen appeared at the end of this arc as Kiyomi told them about Haku and his death. As Kiyomi started crying, Aiko hugged her and comforted her, alongside Raiden. Though during this arc, it was not made clear who Aiko was, only that she had some blood tie and strong bond with Kiyomi. Chūnin Exams ''Main Article: Chūnin Exams During this arc, Aiko made a proper debut alongside her team. During the first exam, Aiko and her team passed due to the fact that they got inspired thanks to Naruto's speech about how he would become Hokage. It was clear that Aiko and her team passed because they were seen standing in the preliminaries arena. For her match, Aiko was pitted against Mikan, a kunoichi from Sunagakure. Though she was shown to be powerful at the time, Aiko still lost due to the fact that she was very tired and had seemingly had to engage in combat with another team to win a scroll, which led to a lot of damage being done to Aiko and her cell. This weakened her prior to her match against Mikan. Though Mikan was the one who one, Aiko was able to nearly kill her, which led Mikan to hold a grudge against her. Konoha Crush''' ''Main Article: Konoha Crush Aiko and the rest of the audience are put to sleep by a genjutsu as the Konoha Crush begins. Several days after the invasion is successfully repelled, Aiko attends the Third Hokage's funeral alongside her friends and family. Sasuke Recovery Mission ''Main Article: Sasuke Recovery Mission During this arc, Aiko first appeared alongside Kiyomi as the two had come to visit their friends after the failed attempt to stop Sasuke ended in a disaster. She was then seen talking to Kiyomi and hissing at her cousin for bragging about the fact that she was going to be trained by one of the strongest and most respected kunoichi in the world, Kaori Senju. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission ''Main Article: Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Aiko was first seen with Kiyomi as they went to greet Naruto but ran into Sai attacking the latter as well as Choji and Shikamaru. The girls then conversed with Ino and left. Aiko was later seen with Kiyomi as they went to visit. Naruto in the hospital, because Ino invited them to, and the group of friends later went to lunch at Yakiniku Q and both Aiko and Kiyomi laughed at Ino nickname "beautiful" but then Kiyomi got her own "runt". Aiko then whispered to her cousin about how she thought that Sai and Ino were a good couple, but it wasn't really a whisper, and everyone heard to which Sai called Aiko "matchmaker" and that is Aiko got her nickname "'The Matchmaker of the Hidden Leaf" (隠し葉の仲間 Kakushi ha no Nakama English TV: Konoha's Matchmaker) Fan Made Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki ''Main Article: Fan Made Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki Being ''sent on a mission to take care of a complaint, of a shinobi group causing trouble and kidnapping and killing others, Kiyomi, Raiden, and Aiko head out to help a small village. They soon run into Mikan, Tsumugi, and Hana. Aiko then engages in combat with Mikan, Kiyomi with Hana, and Raiden with Tsumugi. Then, due to Mikan's jutsu, Kiyomi and Raiden, as well as Tsumugi and Hana, get separated from Aiko and Mikan, as Mikan wanted to have a rematch with Aiko with no interference. While Aiko fights Mikan, it appears that Mikan clearly has the upper hand and is doing severe damage to her, but Mikan herself does seem to have some type of major injury. As their fight progresses, Mikan becomes cockier and that led up her letting her guard down, to which Aiko manages to trap her and reveal her plan: She allowed herself to be thrashed around, so Mikan would let her guard down she could kill her. Then, Aiko asks if Mikan cares for her sisters at all to which the latter sneers and says that she couldn't care less about them. After this, Aiko hissed in disgust and killed Mikan with her jutsu. Later she finally met up with her two younger cousins and they started to discuss plans for returning to Konoha and giving themselves as much treatment as their chakra would allow. Though the three had another enemy waiting for them. A group of five shinobi, who had always supported Mikan's beliefs and ideas as well as her sisters', unbeknownst to them. They ruthlessly attacked the three for killing the sisters and each member made hundreds of clones to tire out the trio even more. Though they tried to fight back, they were too tired, and little chakra left, not anticipating the attack on them. The three had quickly reached their limits. When Aiko's guard was down, the leader of the group tried to stab her in a vital spot, to kill her, but both Kiyomi and Raiden jumped in front of the attack, using themselves as shields to protect their cousin. Kiyomi, who was the one in front grabbed onto the sword to make sure the group didn't flee from battle and told Aiko to get back to Konoha, but Aiko refused to leave them there. Then, Kiyomi managed to master her own Strength of a Hundred Seal and releases it so she can heal herself. She then manages to fight back and quickly kills the shinobi who attacked her and her relatives. Kiyomi then summons Katsuyu to transfer chakra to her, Raiden, and Aiko, as they were all exhausted and in need of chakra. Kiyomi then transfers chakra to Aiko through physical contact, and the markings spread onto Aiko's body.started to give her treatment right away. It was then revealed that during her fight with Mikan, Aiko released her Strength of a Hundred Seal, but the kunoichi did even more damage after that which left Aiko in her current state. She also stated that she focused all her chakra, which she had left, to heal her wounds as opposed to reforming her seal. Later on, Kiyomi managed to master her own Strength of a Hundred Seal and releases it so she summons Katsuyu to transfer chakra to her, Raiden, and Aiko, as they were all exhausted and in need of chakra. Kiyomi then transfers chakra to Aiko through physical contact, and the markings spread onto Aiko's body. It was also revealed that Kiyomi used the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique to help heal Aiko's deeper cuts and gashes quicker, with Raiden, but they Katsuyu to replenish their chakra once more. After Kiyomi uses Katsuyu to talk to Tsunade about what had happened, Katsuyu is relieved of her duties. Then, Kiyomi and Raiden give themselves some additional treatment and then Kiyomi hugs Aiko and Raiden and tells them that she greatly loves them both as her family. It ends with Aiko, Kiyomi, and Raiden thinking about how far they've come and how they're ready for anything that comes their way, with each other and their friends. References *The images are edited screen-shots. Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Water Release: Water Wheel Technique and Water Release: Flash Flood are not mine. All credit for those jutsu goes to their creator(s). Category:DRAFT